La dictature de la maladie
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Les virus sont des choses ignobles qui ont pour conséquence une altération, parfois surprenante du comportement. Même Toru va combattre sa peur du voisinage sûrement terrifiant de Saki.


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Fandom :** I'll  
**Couple :** Toru Harada/Saki Asakura  
**Titre :** Dictature de la maladie  
**Genre : **La peste bubonique n'a pas encore atteint le musicieb le plus chiant de Kouzu. Mais un rhume si... En conséquence de quoi, cette fic est un ramassis... de bêtises ¬¬  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages merveilleux de cette fanfic non moins merveilleuse appartiennent à Asada-sama. C'était de l'humour concernant la merveillosité de cette fanfic…  
**Note :** Vieille fic que j'avais même oublié. Alors c'est pas glamour, c'est pas rock'n roll et c'est pas terrible non plus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'écrire ce genre de délire quand on a la grippe ! Enfin quand j'avais la grippe parce que je suis plus malade non plus…

**Dictature de la maladie**

Atchiaaa, tchiaa, tchiaa !

S'il y avait un drame dans la vie de Saki, c'était bien celui-ci. S'il était enrhumé et qu'il lui arrivait malencontreusement de ne pas pouvoir se retenir d'éternuer, il avait une très fâcheuse tendance à ressembler à un chihuahua en colère. Et si vraiment tout se passait très mal, à un chihuahua enragé et l'air baveux…  
Et Toru, en connaissance de cause, craignait plus que tout que Saki ne tombe un peu malade. Mais comme on ne contrôle pas tout, et que Toru n'avait pas aidé le ciel : _Aide le ciel, le ciel t'aidera_ ; le malheur s'était fracassé sur eux. Et il avait du mal à redécoller. Trois jours que Saki crachait ses poumons et vidait des boites de mouchoirs.

Atchiaaa, tchiaa, tchiaa !

« Bah ! C'est dégueu ! J'en ai partout ! Toru ! Donne-moi un autre mouchoir ! Ces saletés sont trop nulles ! Regarde encore tout déchiré !  
- Je n'ai rien à cirer de tes mouchoirs gluants… T'as raison, c'est trop dégueu ! A la poubelle ! Ne me le met pas devant le nez ! Saki ! Ecarte ça de ma figure tout de suite !  
- Atchiaa, tchiaa, tchiaa ! J'en ai marre, je suis sourd, je sens plus rien et j'ai la vue d'une taupe asthmatique à cause de la fièvre. Je veux mourir. Toru, amour de ma vie, achève-moi maintenant… que je meurs digne.  
- Impossible. La dignité n'est pas d'accord. Ton pyjama est une insulte pour elle… C'est quoi ce truc en pilou que tu nous as sorti du placard ?  
- Pyjama des conditions extrêmes. Anti-froid, anti-acarien, anti-bactérien et…  
- Anti-sexe… »

Saki acquiesça mollement, en faisant disparaître sans trucage, sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il se sentait trop faible pour argumenter. Et puis comment faire comprendre à Toru que ce pyjama tout doux était un bon moyen pour qu'il compare et se rende compte que sa peau à lui était encore plus douce et chaude. Il passa une main sur son propre ventre et la remonta le long de sa poitrine. Il faillit éclater de fierté. Réflexion faite, il éclata de fierté.

« Je suis tout doux !  
- T'es surtout transpirant.  
- Espèce de fourbe, tu ne mérites pas de me soigner !  
- Y'a quelqu'un d'autres qui dirait oui ?  
- …  
- Tu vois. L'air victorieux de Toru termina d'achever le guitariste.  
- Je veux mourir…  
- Mais non… ça va passer… le pire c'est qu'on a même pas envie de profiter de toi en position de faiblesse. Ta production de morve coupe toutes…  
-Va te faire voutre. »

Saki écarquilla les yeux sur son oreiller. Et se tourna vers Toru. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Pour finalement retenter.

« Va de faire voutre !  
- …  
- Va de vaire voutre ! »

Une espèce de colère froide illumina ses yeux fatigués. Il eut un sourire malveillant. Et reprit son calme. A côté de lui, son garde-malade observait d'un œil méfiant. En craignant les retombées de son incapacité à l'injurier correctement. La petite crapule avait pris son air supérieur et méprisant, certes un peu mis à mal par le manque de sommeil et sa respiration juteuse. Il s'était confortablement rassit contre tous ses oreillers et coussins. Il eut un reniflement méprisant vers son infirmier qui ne disait rien et le regarder amusé, habitué depuis quelques temps à ses comportements extrémistes. Le pacha et sa concubine. Saki et Toru. Le sultan dérisoire tendit donc sa main et détourna le regard en commençant à parler. Hautain comme pas deux. Le rouquin se retint de rire.

« Rebile-boi un bouchoir.  
- … »

Et il y eut un blanc. Pas parce que le basketteur n'avait rien compris la demande du petit prince. Sa chérie voulait un mouchoir, ce n'était pas bien sorcier à capter. Un autre problème venait d'apparaître. Enorme et dérangeant. Potentiellement irrésoluble.

« Un bouchoir, j'ai dit !  
- Sale dictateur, on a un problème ! Y'a plus un seulmouchoir ! »

Et donc, à ce moment précis, la situation dont on pensait qu'elle avait atteint ses limites, venait de franchir un nouveau palier dans la mesure de l'horreur. Le palier du non-retour.

« Tu te boques de boi… L'est 22h et dout est vermé baintenant, et il ne leste blus un seul bouchoir…  
- Saki, reste calme… Plus de mouchoir, ça ne veut pas dire que les voisins n'en ont pas…  
- Va debander aux voisins. Dout de suide ! »

Et là, Toru savait que la seule chose qu'il aurait dû faire, c'était obéir. Parce que Saki ressemblait à un mort-vivant et parce qu'il n'était pas suicidaire. Aussi peut-être parce qu'il aimait lui faire plaisir autrement que physiquement, mais cette éventualité aussi absurde soit-elle, lui semblait très effrayante.

« Tout seul…  
- Rebrends-doi c'est un immeuble… Il suffit be vrabber aux bortes de l'édage et ça bevrait suffir'.  
- Ok… J'y vais. »

Et Toru enfila, ces baskets, passa un pull et sortit. Et re-rentra deux secondes plus tard. Les bras autours du corps.

« Je vais peut-être mettre un manteau et un bonnet, finalement, hein… »

Et il ressortit.  
Et pendant ce temps, Saki agonisait tout doucement.  
Et tout en agonisant, il pensa que ces trois jours avaient été particulièrement agréables malgré son rhume sournois.  
Et tout en pensant à ça, il descendit un peu plus bas dans son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Un mouchoir humide sous le nez.

« Saki ! J'ai des mouchoirs ! Tout un stock ! Ta voisine est trop sympa ! Elle va même te faire de la soupe de poireaux ! Hé ! Saki ! T'es mort ? »

Mais Saki ronflait juste doucement. Toru qui avait vaincu la frayeur que lui causaient les désirs de bien-être de l'homme avec lequel il couchait, rajouta son manteau par-dessus l'amas de couette en dessous duquel devait être _son_ homme. Il avait fait beaucoup de détours assez conséquents pour arriver à admettre qu'il aimait… bien Saki.

« T'es vraiment une chieuse ! Je me décarcasse pour toi et tu dors. Saleté, va. »

Et Toru qui semblait un tantinet plus bizarre que d'habitude puisque les coins de sa bouche semblaient inclinés vers le haut plutôt que le bas et parce qu'il se traita d'idiot par la même occasion, se laissa aller à s'adosser contre le sommier du lit.  
Mais cessons les périphrases ennuyeuses.  
Et Toru était assez heureux. Tout simplement.

**FIN**

**Note** : Ah ! Que la fin est niaiseuse… J'aime la fin XD Non, en fait, j'aime l'image que je me fais de la fin. Toru, l'air vaguement content, adossé contre le lit dans lequel Saki dort avec son manteau par-dessus. Ouais, je me fais des films, d'abord ! Et alors .


End file.
